


Supernatural

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [18]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Creepy, Friendship, Ghosts, Halloween, Hei Briskeby Videos (SKAM), Horror, M/M, Spooky, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: "Hei Briskeby is about to spend a whole night in the Johansen house of horrors"





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Ghosts
> 
> I was supposed to post yesterday but there was a storm so my wifi was exceptionally sucky.

Fuck Supernatural.

No, seriously. Fuck Supernatural.

And fuck Adam for being so into the damn show, that he’s become _inspired._

The boys are standing in front of an abandoned home, in the sort of neighborhood your mother warns you about. The only pedestrian around is an old man lugging around a bag of plastic bottles. Even, optimistic as he is, can’t find a good side to any of this. He bounces on his feet uneasily, stomach rolling with something unpleasant. Mikael seems alright. Excited, even. They’re playing with the camera, getting commentary from Adam about the place.

“Legend has it, the owner killed his family in there. Hacked them to pieces, then offed himself. That’s the official story, though. I did some digging, and it turns out that they had a niece that lived with them. She was supposedly possessed and they performed 3 exorcisms on her. Thing is, she was gone by the time they found the bodies. They searched for years. But nothing.” Adam’s got the spooky host voice down. Elias jumps in frame, throwing his arm around Adam’s neck. 

“And that’s where we come in. Hei Briskeby is about to spend a whole night in the Johansen house of horrors.” The boys whoop, clearly taking the whole thing lighter than Even was. Yousef comes up behind him, offering a sympathetic smile.

“You sure you’re ok with this? You can still back out.” Even shakes his head. 

“I don’t really buy into it, you know. I’m mostly worried about the structural integrity and how sound it is compared to those four.” Mutta had finally pulled up on his bike, just as excited as the rest of them. “And the legality of the whole thing. Isak is pretty sure I’m going to get arrested, so.” Even nods a little, not wanting to think about his argument with Isak. 

Yousef scratches the back of his neck. “Sana was so pissed when I told her. I swear, she almost broke up with me. Pretty sure she was heading to your place when I left.” They grin, the thought of their grumps bitching together. 

“Come on, you old men, we have cameras to set up.” Mikael shoves their main camera in Even face, yelling when it gets swatted away. 

“I want this on record, that when one of us gets arrested or hurt, I didn’t want to do this. The video I had planned was safe _and_ legal.” He plays it up, knowing the viewers would enjoy it. 

“My dude, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. We are about to get some prime haunt. Your boring video can wait.” The rest of the boys have joined them, Adam’s enthusiasm bringing a small smile to Even’s lips. “Be the Sam to my Dean, Even.” He gets on a knee, taking one of Even’s hands in his. The boys are enjoying this way too much. “Let’s hunt us some ghosts.” Even rolls his eyes, eventually laughing with the rest of them.

.

The house isn’t that creepy inside. It’s old, outdated, and covered in cobwebs, but it’s kind of nice. Like a grandparent’s house. They’ve got a couple cameras set up, getting as many angles they can cover. Still, there’s an uneasy feeling in the air. The jokes had died down, everyone working in uncomfortable silence. Even wants to say something to ease the tension, but doesn’t know what. So he stays silent. Thoughts occasionally straying to Isak’s pouting face. 

“I think that’s as much as we can do for now, so dinner? We can come back before it gets super dark.” They agree with Yousef, eager to leave.

Their spirits return halfway into their second pizza. Loud laughter attracting dirty looks from the other customers. Even shoots Isak a quick text, and grins when gets a _“I’m still mad at u. Be safe asshole”_ back. 

“Is that the wife?” Even turns his phone over to hide is from Mutta peering over his shoulder.

“Isak’s just worried. And for good reason, this whole thing is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, it’s literally going to make us go viral. Do you know how popular exploring abandoned shit is on youtube? And on top of that a haunted house? It’s a gold mine, Ev.” He groans.

“Fine, fine. We’re already set up. I wasn’t going to bail on you guys.” Mutta wraps around him, resting his head on Even’s shoulder. 

“So. Tell us about the married life How’s it going?” He rolls his eyes, but can’t help the fond smile that makes it way on his face when he thinks about Isak.

“We’re not married yet, jackass. But, uh. It’s really good.” His friends, annoying as they are, look genuinely happy for them. Even is struck with just how grateful he is for them.

“You guys are the definition of married. More than my parents.” Elias chimes in and Adam nods. 

“Yeah, I want that shit. But like when I’m old. I’m a free bird, guys. Let me spread my wings. Sow my wild oats!” He stands up, voice getting louder as he does. The man at the register shushes him, scowling until Adam’s seated again.

“Time to head back, yeah?” Mikael nods out the window and they all turn to look. It’s a lot darker out than he expected it to be.

. 

Driving back up the silent street sends chills down Even’s spine. It looks every bit the part of a haunted house. If he thinks hard enough, Even can hear tortured screams in the background. It’s his process. Remove himself from his body, watch from a new perspective. He’s the director this way. Calling the shots. Watching the camera pan, fog floating up. Five boys ready to take on the mystery. 

“Alright guys, we’re back.” Elias has his camera trained on the house. “It’s, uh, 19:53 right now, and we’re going to stay until 6:00 tomorrow morning. So hopefully we see something tonight.” Adam turns on his own camera, and begins talking about the history. 

Even films around the outside, giving the viewers a good idea just how big the plot of land is. The shrubbery is overgrown, vines and leaves creeping up side of the house. There’s a path leading to the back, but Even holds off on going alone, instead joining the others inside.

They set up sleeping bags on the living room floor earlier, so they settle on them, dropping their backpacks in a pile.

“So, we know the story behind this place, but where’s the proof.” Yousef is their constant voice of reason.

Mikael jumps in, ready for him. “So for a long time the house was rented out to people, but no one ever stayed for good, obviously. The tenants would move out saying they could hear a girl screaming. Furniture would move randomly. The doors open and shut. The last landlord dies twenty years ago, claiming the house cursed their family. I would call this a proper haunting. If we’re lucky, an infestation.” Even makes a mental note to put text over the clip. 

“Infestation like _demon infestation?”_ Mikael smiles at Even, nodding confirmation.

“Yup. Fun, right?” Has Even ever mentioned how much he hates his friends?

“The most activity was reported in the kitchen and the nursery upstairs. It used to be the niece's room. You know, the exorcism one?” 

“Gee, thanks guys. Just what I needed to hear.” They all salute, somehow in unison. It’s creepy. 

“I’ll take the kitchen and yard with Mutta and Adam. Mikael, Elias and Even head upstairs?” Yousef proposes, and Even wants to refuse. Actually Even just really wants to go home. Cuddle his boyfriend.

The stair creek the whole way up, though why Even expected anything else, he doesn’t know. There are four rooms upstairs. A master, the nursery, and two guest rooms. Even knows the supposed history, however it came to be, happened a long time ago. And that he’s safe. There is no such thing as ghosts or demons. His fear is ridiculous, but he can’t help the hair that raises on his arms. Can’t help the slight tremble in his hands. They split up, Elias and Mikael excited to explore the rooms. Even’s drawn to a door down the corridor, one that’s slightly ajar. He films it, humming a tune to distract himself.

“We’ve all split up, I know, like, horror movie 101 right? Never split up, unless you want to die. But millennials, am I right? I’m going to be honest with you guys, this room, it’s like calling to me. It’s so weird to say that out loud. But, it’s like everywhere else is so heavy and the only place I feel like I can breath is by this door. Call it placebo, but I gotta check it out.” He pushes the door open, and a wave of warm air rushes out. Even’s blood stops cold.

He’s in the nursery. 

Even swallows, but continues on. He’s not scared. Just, all the build up had gotten to him.

Shelf with dolls on it. Check. Crib complete with old-timey mobile. Check. The whole thing screamed set. 

“It’s a creepy, I guess. I don’t know if you guys can sense it through the screen, but it’s like super calm in here.” He sits down on the floor, balancing the camera on the nightstand. “Adam ordered a bunch of ghost-hunting things, so I’ll give that a go.” He pulls a small black device out of his pocket. Showing the camera, he turns it on. “So this is an EVP recorder. A ghost box, if you will. It’s supposed to record the voice of any ghosts around me. It works on some kind of frequency thing, I don’t really get it. Anyway, here goes.” 

He places it on the floor in front of him. “Is-uhm. Is there anyone here? I just want to talk. I heard that a girl named Elise used to live here.” Even feels kind of stupid. He’s sitting in a child’s bedroom, looking for confirmation of ghosts. Still, he turns it off and replays the audio.

His voice is only slightly muffled, but it’s clear. He hears something while he speaks, though. Even rewinds and listens to it again. Even. He’s certain of it. It’s his name. A mechanical female voice saying his name. Suddenly the dolls on the shelf are watching him, the peaceful atmosphere gone. The room is menacing. Decrepit. Like a veil lifted, showing the true horrors in here. For a moment, Even can see the walls painted in blood. He falls, a stinging in his back.

A shadow passes over the ceiling and it’s like something bound him, his limbs stuck by his sides. Even looks around, hoping for someone to notice. _Help me._

The darkness hovers over him, finally floating down to cover him like a blanket. He hears them. Unintelligible whispers. Growing louder. Static. They’re screaming. Don’t hurt me. Elise, please. We love you. Don’t-

_Strike. You’re out._

“Guys. Please!” He finally chokes out, hysterically begging for his friends. Elias is the first one to come bounding in, frantic. 

“What happened. Are you ok?” Even holds up the recorder, legs feeling like jelly. Elias waits for the rest of the boys to come in.

“It said my name. And then I couldn’t move.” He can’t finish. Mikael’s holding him, gently rocking him. 

“Uh, Even? Your camera.” They all follow Adam’s finger, staring at the broken camera lying on the floor.

“I didn’t do that. I had it on the nightstand, and I haven’t moved from here.” 

“Maybe you knocked it off? You could have hit the nightstand by accident.” Even shakes his head.

“Even if I did, it would have landed close by. It’s shattered and on the other side of the room.” The boys agree, solemn looks on their faces.

“I think, we weren’t prepared for this. And we don’t need any more proof than this. I’m calling it off.” No one protests and Yousef nods, leaving to grab the other cameras.

Elias and Mikael usher Even out, letting him rest his weight on them.

As they drive back, Even turns, taking the house in one last time. There’s a figure in the window. He turns back, and focusses on going home. Let’s thoughts of Isak drive away the darkness in his mind.

.

“Baby, did you hurt yourself?” Even looks up at Isak, confused.

“No, why?”

“There’s like three, long scratches on your back. I know I didn’t do those.” Even stills, thinking of the nursery. He puts on a smile for Isak, though. 

“Must have happened while we were filming. You know how it gets.” Isak smirks, planting a small kiss on Even’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, babe.”

The marks sting, a ghostly chuckle floats through Even's mind.

_You're out._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos make me do the thing.


End file.
